dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Vegeta Saga (Rising Moon)
This is the First Saga in Dragon Ball Z: Rising Moon. This Saga focuses on Sonyo and Manori's friendship, and the begining of a saiyan revolution. Theme Perspectives Agula Teerunip Sonyo Cabus Through these character perspectives the first saga will be told. The story will alternate between them each chapter. To avoid confusion I will put the names of the narrators at the top of each chapter. Prolouge Prolouge- 3rd person A dark creature with a twisted grey face descended to the ground directly from space. The planet he landed on was covered in forests, with brightly lit villages dotted throughout. The creature hovered towards the brightest and biggest village and entered the brightest and biggest hut. Another alien creature lived in this hut, this one a completely different species, with a long snow white beard, an old wrinkled face, greenish grey skin and two stubby horns. The creature wore long elegant robes laced with shining metals and leaned on a wooden stick just enough to stay standing. The hovering dark creature spoke in a soft voice, and a thousand whispers resonated in every syllable as he spoke as if he held inside of him the voices of many. He spoke a prophecy. Of a boy with a tail who would arrive in this very village during a time of turmoil for the people here. The boy was to be trained and protected, no matter what, even if it costed them their lives. With that, the creature faded away. The old alien creature relayed this to the other villagers. This act, they knew, would be the first step in saving the universe from total destruction. Sonyo and Manori Sonyo I walked up in front of my class and smiled. Today I was going to read the class my speech about my life. I was very excited about this, as it gave me lots of creative freedom, our only requirement being that we had to state one fact about Frieza, a standard placed in schools by the empire, and one thing about super saiyans, a standard that had just now been placed in super elite schools by King Vegeta. I stood up tall and spoke: "Life is good. It's just good! I get spend all of my time playing with Manori, my best friend, fighting, eating, exploring, all the fun a 5 year old could possibly have! Since I'm a saiyan fighting is great for my health. It helps me get stronger and enjoy my life more, which is great 'cuz that's my favorite thing to do! Everyday I go to training school to learn how to be an awesome soldier in Frieza, our emperor's army! Frieza sounds really cool too. My teacher says he's even stronger than King Vegeta, the strongest saiyan in the whole wide world, and he tells king Vegeta what to do too! One of my dreams is to fight him one day, but that's not until I become a super saiyan! A saiyan more powerful than king Vegeta! The kids at school say that only a super saiyan can fight Frieza because every other saiyan is too weak. I can become a super saiyan, the only person in my way is Cabus. That meanie is always pulling on my tail and tripping me, and worse, I can't even beat him in a fight! Whenever I try he always beats me up and Manori has to come save me! I'm gonna beat you Cabus and then I'll become a super saiyan!" "No you won't," Cabus spat. "Yes I will!" I yelled back. Cabus lunged at me punching me in the face. I kicked at him but he grabbed my foot and flipped me over, then he stepped on my chest. The teacher did nothing due to the fact that fighting was encouraged in this school, so she just sat back and graded my little speech. I fired a small yellow ki blast at Cabus's face, which knocked him off of my chest allowing me to punch him in the face. Cabus fired a bigger ki blast at me sending me crashing through the wall, pouring dust out into the colorful classroom, and dirtying the various old weapons we used in class and causing the teacher to look up. "Oh good job Cabus! You get a gold star for that one!" She said. Cabus smiled and at the same time Manori kicked Cabus in the back of the head. She fired an even bigger ki blast than Cabus's and it collided with him exploding and causing her black long hair to flutter in the explosion. "Two gold stars for that one!" Yelled the teacher, giddy as ever. "Oww," whined Cabus. "W-wow," I stuttered, in awe, Manori walked over to me, helped me up and rub my head ruffling my spiky hair. "Sonyo, you need to stop getting into fights you can't win,". She warned. Manori smiled, and I smiled back. Manori was a pretty cool girl, she was about my age and loved fighting just as much as I did. We were friends ever since we were born and our parents were friends too. We were almost like siblings and she was one of the main reasons my life was so good at this point. We were inseparable. I could never ever imagine life without her. Ghosts of the past Agula "Agula," called King Vegeta, "Come in here." I sat on my bed. I had just woken up, and was still wearing my pink Brench-sejin silk sleeping gown which looked almost colorless in the dim light. I rubbed my eyes, and thought about the events that were to come. Today was my big speech. Today was the day of the creation of A.S.E. This was no small thing either. King Vegeta's Alliance of Super Elites was going to rebel against Frieza, our tyrannical overlord. Or so he thought. I looked down as I thought of my secret. My own deep dark secret. I thought about it every morning. What did it mean for my people? My planet? I shook my head. No more thoughts of that, I thought to myself. My mind began drifting to memories. The last time a rebellion began brewing I was only 6. My mother and father, part of a very high up family, conspired with King Vegeta to rise up and defeat Frieza. It was a golden age for the saiyans. Everything was well. My sister was the would be queen, and as soon as a male heir to the throne was born, she would be the girl to marry him. Just when all things seemed perfect, everything fell apart. The plots were found out, my mother and father were both executed, and my sister was kidnapped. These events were made public, as a warning to anyone who dared consider rebellion again. In my parent's memory I became the would be queen, and began living with King Vegeta as part of his family. That was why I was here today, 8 years later. I sighed and slipped off my gown, leaving me without clothing. I looked at the long mirror by my bedside, carefully examining my curvaceous body. When dressed in my ceremonial armor my body was seen as perfect. Under my armor that was mostly still true. Except for the scars. I had spent more time training than almost anyone. This was very important for a girl who was the to be queen of the entire saiyan race. There was a lot of pressure in my life at this time, almost too much to handle. I looked down as a bit of sadness entered my heart. Taking my brush from the nearby nightstand, I silently brushed my long black hair. As I did this, memories of my mother showing how to do my hair to prepare for sparing matches crept into my mind. A tear slipped out of my eye, and ran down my cheek. I wiped it away, in an attempt to stay strong even though it was hard. I walked over to my ornate dresser covered in knife carvings made by me throughout the years and golden details that gave it a faint glow. I took out my ceremonial armor, complete with a blue under-suit, a breast-plate made of white flexible material, a white skirt, white gloves and white boots. I slipped all of this clothing on bit by bit, and then left my room. As I walked through the long corridors of the castle, I gazed at the large pearl walls graced with pictures of legendary saiyan warriors. I passed by an old painting of Yasai, the one true god, a saiyan with red hair and a red tail, I saw a portrait the great King Tarble, the king before King Vegeta, who was killed by the tuffles, and finally I saw a crude drawing of the Super Saiyan, this was what made me stop. I carefully studied that picture. It was one of the oldest artifacts the saiyans had, because it was drawn on the original saiyan home world, a short time after the Super Saiyan appeared. As I looked at the drawing, my mind shifted to the legend. The Super Saiyan had originally been a man with an abnormally high level of strength, and throughout the course of his life he just got stronger and stronger until one day his hair turned gold and his eyes turned green. After that transformation occurred he became so powerful that he destroyed himself, and the planet he lived on. In other words, he was a very dangerous person. Despite this though, King Vegeta's main plan to help A.S.E win...was to create another super saiyan. I sighed as my head filled with thoughts of disapproval, and moved on. Eventually I reached the palace opening to the area outside of the palace. Waiting for me, was King Vegeta. "You are late," the King said sternly. "I know," I replied. "You cannot take these things lightly, girl!" the King said, obviously agitated. I prepared to fire back a witty reply, but I held my tongue. It wasn't my place to argue with him, even if I DID have a good reason to. Without saying anything I walked out of the palace and directly up to a podium. As soon as I stepped up to the podium my ears were filled with the cheers of 100 super elites, the strongest saiyans on the planet, and the very warriors who would have to rise up, and kill Frieza. First a powerful wave of fear came over me. The position I was in at this time was so important... what if I messed up?...what if they didn't believe that we could win? I gazed upon the warriors in the crowd, moving from face to face. I knew every single one of these faces, from Paragus to Zorn. I had been introduced to literally every single one of the warriors, and knew them not only as future subjects, but as friends. This made me smile. I stoop up straight and tall as an expression of confidence spread across my face. I delivered my speech: "Super Elites! The time has come! The tyranny of Frieza shall end now!" A great hurrah came from the crowd, this fueled me as I continued. "The saiyans were once a proud, independent race, who did as they pleased, but now... but now we are but slaves!" An angry cry could be heard from the crowd now, one laced with undertones of grief, loss, suffering... and vengeance. "But we shall be slaves no longer! For our savior will come forth and free us from our shackles!" The angry cry quickly turned into confused murmurs. What savior? "And who is this Savior? None other than the legendary super saiyan!" I heard hurrahs once again. "A tournament shall be held, one division for every super elite child, young or old, and another for all of the adults! At the end the two victors shall fight, the victor will be trained to become the SUPER SAIYAN!" This is when the chanting began. All of the chants were different, some were for freedom, some were the names of family members who had died in wars on other planets. I could barely make out the chants in all of the chaos however. "WE WILL BE FREE!" I yelled, my speech coming to a close, "OR WE WILL DIE TRYING!" Through all the chaos...and all the other sounds I noticed but one saiyan, who's name was Teerunip, who was shouting one very clear name. The name of his 5 year old son... Sonyo. Tournament Tidings Teerunip I stood in that crowd, my cries melding in with the other saiyans. I yelled out the name of my son, a child who was only 5, but had the potential to be something great one day. Tears streamed from my eyes as my patriotic feeling of oneness with the whole of my race filled me. I internalized the knowledge that I belonged to Yasai, the saiyan god, OUR god. I belonged to him, and not to Frieza. Best of all, it was right then when I knew ... the super saiyan WAS real. In a thought free from all saiyan pride, all warrior spirit, all drive to be the strongest, I realized that it really didn't matter who it was either. Whether our savior would be me, my son, even if it was one of the random saiyans next to me. The potential to be the hero was inside of all of us. I flew home that day, rushing to greet my family. I used all of my power and a blue aura appeared around me as I sped through the sky. I was home almost instantaneously. I rushed through the door of my rocky, asymmetrical home and embraced my son. The look on Sonyo's face was a look of confusion. My mate, and Sonyo's mother, Alima, also seemed very surprised as she looked up from the kitchen counter made from red rock where she was cutting some kind of alien, this kind of display of affection was unusual for a saiyan. However, things had changed today, for the better. Alima was also a super elite, but she stayed at home with Sonyo for private training, so she had yet to hear the amazing news of A.S.E. and the tournament to discover the super saiyan. I told both Sonyo and Alima of this amazing news. This new opportunity to participate in a tournament was amazing to him, and filled him with visible glee. His smile made me smile, it was the smile of a warrior. He expressed no fear, no worry when facing battle, just glee. Pure glee. Super elite children, unlike the children of the lower classes and with the exception of royal blood, were sent to planets with powerful species as babies, and then never saw true battle again until their teenage years due to the training schools they were put in. The poor children were never allowed to fight in tournaments or even in the army of the wretched tyrant Frieza. This was a once in a lifetime experience for the super elite children, and from the look on Sonyo's face... they were going to enjoy it. "I've gotta go tell Manori dad!" Sonyo yelled as he ran out the door. I ran out after him, just to watch him go. He rocketed into the sky, his blue aura igniting and burning furiously as he flew through the air. He has the same aura as me, I thought before returning to my home. It was time to prepare. Less Like You I’m devoted to my father. It’s become a necessity for me to follow his customs and traditions and make all of his traits mine as well. Everything that makes me myself, is adopted from him. “Cabus, that boy is flying over our land again,” my father called from another room, “take care of it.” The idea that maybe, just maybe I didn’t want to beat the living daylights out of Sonyo anymore sped into my mind for a fleeting instant, only to vanish just as quickly as it came. My father wanted me to fight this kid, so I would. My father hated Sonyo’s father a whole lot. Teerunip made a bad call on what should have been an easy mission. The entire squad that my father and Teerunip were on died that day. Every. Single. One of them. My father hated Teerunip, so I hated Sonyo. I ignited my aura, which was a pale white in color, and flew out of my home, tailing Sonyo closely. When he was in my line of sight, I fire three bright yellow ki blasts at the boy. He barely dodged. “Cabus!?” He exclaimed. I smiled, “Yep.” Sonyo began charging a bright blue ki blast and it at me. I knocked it back at him, and he dodged it. The blast hit the ground and exploded. “Come on, is that all you’ve got?” I asked arrogantly. Without replying to my taunt, Sonyo rushed me. He punched at my face, but I dodged. I elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With my other hand, I knocked him down to the ground. I next proceeded to fire a barrage of ki blasts at his body, sending a cloud of dust up. I floated down, and walked over to him. He was unconscious, completely helpless. I lifted my foot over his neck. I can kill him right now, I thought to myself, and I almost did, but then, I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? I felt raindrops on my face, the start of a drizzle that quickly became a downpour. I couldn’t of been standing there for more than a minute, but it felt like hours as I made my decision. I never got to make my choice, because Manori made it for me. I was deliberating so much on whether or not I should kill Sonyo that I didn’t notice Manori was approaching until she punched me in the face. I flew back and hit the ground. “Stay away from him!” She yelled angrily. I wiped the blood from my mouth and got into my fighting stance. She charged me, and we trade blows equally for some time. Unfortunately for me, as she got angrier… she got faster. I found myself barely able to dodge her various punches and kicks, and after I had been hit 3 consecutive times by her attacks, she backflipped and fired a massive pink beam of ki at me. I tried to block, but I was still badly burned by the attack. I was weakened severely, but judging from the girl’s pale and sweaty appearance, it took a lot out of her too. We were on equal terms again. I kicked her in the face and she stumbled backwards. I then punched her in the stomach with all my might. She looked like she was close to collapsing. I backhanded her, and she fell into a puddle with a loud splash. Satisfied with my work, but drained of my energy, I collapsed into a puddle of my own. For about five minutes, I simply lay there, letting the pouring rain wash my wounds. I relaxed and closed my eyes, Imagining the massive zenkai I would get from this fight. Eventually though, I felt myself being lifted up. My eyes fluttered open. “Father?” I asked groggily. “Yeah you wish.” My vision cleared immediately and I realized that I was being held up by the neck by Manori, whose hair whipped furiously in the wind due to the storm around us. The girl charged up her signature move, the Moth Beam. “Why do you do this!?” I yelled over the wind and rain, “why do you always protect the boy!?” “Because he’s my friend!” Manori yelled back as she prepared to blast me with the Moth Beam, “and someday… Sonyo will beat you himself!” I didn’t have a reply to that one. All I had was the tugging feeling in my heart… that one day… he would beat me. Manori fired her butterfly shaped pink blast that trailed sparkles directly into my face, while at the same time releasing me. I flew back very far, and crashed into the ground. I lost consciousness quickly after that. I was defeated. I awoke in a healing tank. I felt stronger. I had a massive Zenkai. I looked around and saw that I was in my home, healing inside of my father’s personal healing tank. My father had his own because whenever I got injured he didn’t want to have to leave his home to retrieve me from the Super Elite Battle Recovery Building. My father was now a social recluse. After he saw most of his squad die, he never showed his face to any other saiyans at all. No one came to our home either, except to bring me to our healing tank on the few occasions where I had been beaten. I wondered who had brought me here this time. “A little girl,” I heard my father say from outside of the tank, “A LITTLE FREAKING GIRL!!!” My father ripped me out of my tank as he continued his monologue. I was fully healed now, but I had a bad feeling that I would be injured again pretty soon. “You got beat buy A LITTLE GIRL!!!!” My father yelled as he slapped me across the face. It hurt. A lot. I said nothing as he continued. “I commended her for her strength,” he said as he punched me in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood, “and now I’m gonna punish you for your lack of strength!” He backhanded me. I went flying into the wall. “My entire squad died that day on Etramia because that idiot Teerunip and I were weak,” he said as he kicked me, “and you’re even weaker than that!” He grabbed me by my neck, and shoved me into the wall. “The girl said there is a tournament that Super Elite children can compete in. I want you to fight in it, and I want you to win. I want you to kill that idiotic girl, I want you to kill Teerunip’s boy, and if you don’t… you won’t wake up the next morning.” I recieved my father’s words with great fear, just before he dropped me. As I sat on the ground, beaten and broken, I looked up at the trail of my blood on the wall, and quietly cursed Manori for having let me live. Then I looked backed to my father, who spat in my face. “If you won’t be a powerful saiyan,” he said, his monologue coming to a close, “at least be more like me.” At first I said nothing, but as my father left the room, I whispered quietly. “Father, my only wish… is to be less like you.” But he did not hear me. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Saga